Nuit de douceur
by Destination darkness
Summary: Pour ce noël 2013, voici un petit one shot Thorin x Kili, bonne lecture ! ( PWP )


Attention : Tous sont vivants et, oui, Noël existe aussi chez les nains. Me cherchez pas. XD Aussi, ce qui suit peut être considéré comme un PWP, pour public avertit seulement !  
Disclaïmer : L'univers de The Hobbit et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche aucun argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Une nuit de douceur**

Sous la montagne, la chaleur brûlante des forges tranchait avec le vent glacial d'hier qui s'engouffrait par la grande porte d'Erebor,  
La nuit touchait a sa fin et les derniers rires des nains ivres de joie et d'alcool se mêlaient aux ronflements de ceux couchés a même le sol ou les tables. Kili, lui, n'était pas ivre comme les autres, ayant préféré garder un œil sur son frère et ses amis, il avait attendu que tous s'endorment dans un coin a l'abri des bouffées d'air glacial qui venaient parfois faire trembler les flammes des torches pour s'éloigner des tas de nains ivres et endormis et rejoindre son oncle qui le fixait depuis de longues minutes du haut de l'escalier menant vers la partie Ouest de la cité.

-Mon roi ? Murmura t il une fois près du nain.

-J'espère ne pas être que ton roi, Kili.

-Vous êtes bien plus, mon oncle. Kili ne fit rien pour cacher le sourire espiègle qui étirait ses lèvres et s'engagea sans un regard de plus pour le plus vieux nain dans l'un des innombrables couloirs de la forteresse. Thorin cependant, ne s'en formalisa pas et le suivit rapidement, ils marchèrent ainsi, l'un devant l'autre, durant quelques minutes qui leur semblèrent être des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin Kili ouvre sans hésitation une lourde porte mêlant bois et pierre et s'engouffre dans la pièce sombre. Thorin referma la porte après être lui même entré et alla jeter de lourdes bûches sur le feu, ravivant le feu et éclairant le salon de ses appartements.  
Il se retourna pour trouver son neveu dévêtu de ses fourrures et délaçant la dernière tunique le couvrant et le rejoignit d'un pas rapide. Il se stoppa devant le plus jeune, enserra le corps mince de ses bras et prit doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

-Ne suis-je vraiment que ton oncle, Kili ?

Kili repoussa doucement les épaules du nain pour lui répondre,

-Vous êtes bien plus que cela.

-Alors que suis je pour toi ?

-Que pensez vous de mon amant ?

Un sourire prit place sur le visage du roi tandis qu'il raffermit sa prise sur la taille du garçon pour le soulever contre lui, Kili enserra ses hanches de ses jambes et se mit a délacer les lourds vêtements du nain qui le portait a sa chambre.

Lorsque le roi le déposa sur le lit et se redressa pour se dévêtir, Kili reprit la parole :

-Vous êtes bien doux, mon roi, vous n'êtes pourtant pas ivre, n'est ce pas ?

Devant le silence de l'autre nain, il continua :

-Est ce un miracle de noël ? Ou bien seriez vous un imposteur ?

Il ne retint a nouveau pas son sourire moqueur alors que Thorin, enfin nu, se rapprochait en le fixant, semblant agacé.

-Cesse donc de me pousser a bout, Kili, ou cette douceur ne durera pas.

Celui ci perdit un peu de son sourire a cette phrase et se rallongea sur les couvertures, écartant les jambes pour accueillir son amant entre elles.

Thorin couvrit le corps fin du sien et termina d'ôter les vêtements du plus jeune, passant ses mains sur les flans puis les hanches de son amant, il le fit se cambrer et s'abaissa pour embrasser et marquer la peau offerte du cou et du torse sous lui, l'une de ses mains trouva le chemin de sa cuisse pour la remonter contre le corps alangui tandis que l'autre partait taquiner la peau pâle, s'attirant un premier gémissement du plus jeune. Il descendit le long du corps jusqu'à embrasser l'intérieur doux des cuisses ouvertes pour lui et sa main le suivit pour venir se saisir sans honte du sexe érigé de Kili.

C'était tout ce dont celui ci avait besoin pour se mettre a gémir et crier sous les caresses expertes du plus vieux tandis que son corps se cambrait pour chercher toujours plus de contact avec l'autre nain et que ses mains déchiraient les couvertures sous lui.

-Mon oncle, s'il vous plaît... Plus !

Seul un grognement lui répondit alors que le plus vieux remonta jusqu'à son visage, cessant ses caresses pour un simple baiser.

-S'il vous plaît...

-Je t'ai dit de ne pas me pousser a bout, plus tôt.

-Thorin...

A l'entente de son nom, celui ci revint mordre le cou pâle sous lui et ses mains remontèrent les jambes de Kili, mais il ne fit rien de plus.

-Thorin... Je t'en prie, prends moi !

Cette fois, un sourire satisfait s'étendit sur le visage du roi et il se redressa pour observer Kili sucer avec besoin deux de ses doigts avant que Thorin ne lui retire sa main pour l'amener entre ses cuisses écartées. Il enfonça brusquement un premier doigt en son neveu qui gémit doucement de douleur avant de se remettre a haleter de plaisir au rythme des mouvement du, puis des doigts du roi. Lorsque les gémissements devinrent des cris et des suppliques, il retira finalement sa main et referma ses doigts sur les hanches du plus jeune pour les soulever légèrement et, enfin, il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde dans le corps brûlant de Kili.

Grondant tel un animal, Thorin ne tarda pas a se mettre a bouger, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus fort, savourant la chaleur qui se resserrait autour de son sexe et les caresses et gémissements que lui offrait Kili.

Soudain, Kili bondit pour saisir les lèvres du roi dans un baiser sauvage et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il soit allongé a son tour sur les couvertures, alors, Kili se redressa et se mit a bouger de lui même sur le sexe de son amant, gémissant de délice tandis qu'il se cambrait pour le sentir toujours plus loin en lui. Et Thorin ne put que saisir a nouveau les hanches et la taille de son neveu pour le faire rester un peu plus longtemps sur lui, le faire redescendre un peu plus violemment sur son membre, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Kili jouisse au dessus de lui, la tête rejetée en arrière, resserrant spasmodiquement ses muscles sur Thorin, le conduisant lui aussi a la jouissance.

Après que le plus jeune soit retombé, détendu, sur le corps du roi, ils restèrent de longues minutes immobiles, retrouvant leurs respirations et savourant les dernières vagues de plaisir et de satisfaction qui les parcouraient et, alors que Kili commençait doucement a somnoler, Thorin les fit rouler sous les couvertures salies et, une fois allongé, garda le corps de Kili contre le sien et reprit doucement la parole :

-Joyeux noël, mon amour.

Riant doucement, Kili lui répondit

-Joyeux noël, mon roi.

Thorin émit un grondement énervé, mais malgré tout amusé et resserra sa prise sur le plus jeune, enfouissant son visage contre les mèches brunes pour se laisser aller dans le sommeil.

Fin...

Et voilà pour ce one shot tout fluffy tout mignon de noël ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et, que ce soit ou non le cas, je vous souhaite a tous un joyeux noël ! ^^  
PS : Quelle meilleure journée pour faire le bonheur d'un auteur a l'aide d'une simple review que Noël ? N'hésitez pas ! ^^


End file.
